


Pioggia

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Cat, Girl - Freeform, Introspection, Rain, Tea, Writer's Block, Writers, Writing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: I pensieri di una giovane scrittrice in un giorno di pioggia a New York.DAL TESTO: "Serena era seduta a quel tavolino da ore ormai. Il computer, acceso davanti a lei, mostrava una pagina di Word bianca: non era riuscita a scrivere nemmeno una parola.Quella mattina era andata a fare colazione da Starbucks molto presto, aveva ordinato il suo tè caldo e si era seduta al solito tavolino, quello in fondo vicino alla finestra che dava sulla trafficata strada di New York. Dopo aver bevuto un paio di sorsi dal bicchiere fumante, aveva acceso il computer per mettersi al lavoro; erano passate tre ore da quel momento e la pagina era sempre stata bianca."Buona lettura!





	Pioggia

**_PIOGGIA_ **

  
Serena era seduta a quel tavolino da ore ormai. Il computer, acceso davanti a lei, mostrava una pagina di Word bianca: non era riuscita a scrivere nemmeno una parola.  
  
Quella mattina era andata a fare colazione da Starbucks molto presto, aveva ordinato il suo tè caldo e si era seduta al solito tavolino, quello in fondo vicino alla finestra che dava sulla trafficata strada di New York. Dopo aver bevuto un paio di sorsi dal bicchiere fumante, aveva acceso il computer per mettersi al lavoro; erano passate tre ore da quel momento e la pagina era sempre stata bianca.  
Guardò fuori dalla finestra, sbuffando: stava piovendo molto, le gocce di pioggia si depositavano sul vetro e correvano giù, in basso, in una gara alla più veloce. Aveva iniziato a piovere verso la metà della mattinata. All’inizio erano poche goccioline di acqua e terra che cadevano dal cielo pigramente, il vento era caldo e faceva muovere lentamente i rami degli alberi, le foglie che danzavano prima di toccare il suolo che diventava sempre più bagnato. Erano bastati cinque minuti contati che le piccole goccioline erano diventate più grandi, più pesanti, più violente. Si infrangevano contro il vetro delle finestre per scivolare giù in una corsa verso il bordo. Poi erano arrivati i tuoni. Un lampo accecante che faceva andare via la corrente per qualche secondo, seguito immediatamente da un rombo profondo che proveniva quasi dalle viscere della terra, i vetri che tremavano a causa della potenza. Sulla strada, c’era chi correva a cercare riparo dalla pioggia, chi apriva un ombrello, chi si alzava il cappuccio della felpa.  
Serena amava i giorni di pioggia, quando si sta con una tazza di tè in mano al caldo mentre fuori si scatena l’Apocalisse, un pensiero che condivideva con il poeta latino Tibullo.  
Fu proprio mentre pensava a questo, con il bicchiere caldo fra le mani, che le venne l’ispirazione. Poggiò il tè sul tavolo e si mise al lavoro, concentrandosi solo sulla pagina che da bianca diventava sempre più piena di frasi e parole, creando una storia che per lei aveva un significato. Raccontò a quella pagina l’amore di due giovani che si baciano sotto una pioggia scrosciante, incuranti dei vestiti bagnati e del vento che fa volare le foglie tra i loro capelli.  
Non appena terminò il racconto, subito dopo pranzo, Serena, soddisfatta di sé, chiuse il portatile e uscì dal locale. Fuori stava ancora piovendo ma a lei non interessava, voleva sentire la pioggia caderle addosso e bagnarle i vestiti e i capelli. Camminò lungo le strade di New York con estrema lentezza e, quando giunse davanti al cancello della sua casa, quasi le dispiacque dover dire addio alla piacevole sensazione delle gocce che scivolavano pigre sul volto e sul collo. Prese le chiavi e le girò nella toppa, ritrovandosi in un pianerottolo anonimo e freddo quanto l’esterno. Corse su per le scale e, finalmente, fu nell’appartamento.  
Ad aspettarla, come ogni giorno, c’era il suo gatto, Conan, che miagolava affamato. Serena si tolse le scarpe e diede al micio una ciotola di croccantini, dopodiché mise a posto la borsa con il computer e si preparò una cioccolata calda. Fuori ancora pioveva e non dava segno di voler smettere: il cielo si era fatto scuro, illuminato ogni tanto dai lampi, e il vento si era alzato terribilmente.  
Serena, dopo aver acceso il caminetto, si era seduta sul largo davanzale della grande finestra nella camera da pranzo, la tazza di cioccolato che le riscaldava la mano infreddolita. Non appena il gatto terminò il suo spuntino, andò a farle compagnia, acciambellandosi sul suo stomaco. Serena gli accarezzò distrattamente la testolina pelosa e il gatto rispose a quel gesto con le fusa.  
Mentre sorseggiava la sua bevanda, con Conan che si era addormentato sulla sua pancia, pensò a quanto quella giornata fosse stata perfetta.  
   
   
  


End file.
